my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Information
Within the universe of My Hero Academia, there is no doubt lots of combat. As such, My Hero America has a combat system in place to truly bring out the experience of the My Hero Academia world of heroes. This wiki page is dedicated to helping users of all experience level understand the way that combat works. If there is something that has been established as part of the combat system but seems to be missing from this page, feel free to contact an Administrator in order to get the issue resolved. Basic Rules # All participants must agree to joining combat # All battles must be calculated by a designated battle calculator. If you're unsure who is a designated battle calculator, simply ask an administrator. All administrators are to know how to calculate combat. # At the start of a battle, the battle calculator must use a random number generator to determine combat order. # Each turn in combat consists of 10 Action Points. Every kind of attack consumes a certain amount Action Points. # Every Action Point you don't consume in a turn will regenerate 5 Stamina. This is called Resting. # If you Rest for an entire turn, you instead regain 15% of your Maximum Stamina. # If a combatant does not edit their turn within a two hour time frame, they will be automatically surrendered from the fight, counting as a loss and reducing their character's Current Health to 1. This is excused if given a valid reason. # In order to prevent death, a vast majority of fights will result in a Knock Out. A character will be depleted to 1 Health rather than 0 Health. This rule is excluded in Arcs as well as other designated fights. # You may only use equipment listed in the Equipment section of your character's Battle Loadout. If it is not listed, it cannot be used. # You may only use custom attacks listed in the Enhanced Abilities, Ultimate Attacks, and Plus Ultra! Attack categories of your character's Battle Loadout. If it is not listed, it cannot be used. # Upon battle completion, any missing health will remain. To regain health you can either visit the Nurse's Office or the Hospital, based on the amount of missing health. If you level up while at Maximum Health, your Current Health will also increase. # Stat boosters are additive not compounded. For example, if your character has a base of 50 Strength and gains a +25% Strength boost from an item they have, they will now have 62.5 Strength. If you later activate an ability or quirk that further increases your Strength by another 25%, you would combine 25%+25% to equal a 50% increase. # You must specify any attack, transformation, or system-based action in order to gain the effects of it. If you don't it is considered to have never have happened.You must also modify your own stats upon stat increase in order to help ease the load on Battle Calculators. If a mistake is made, the Battle Calculator will simply resolve the issue. If a person is caught purposely cheating they will be suspended from editing on the wiki for 24 hours - they can still participate in chat. Damage Multipliers and Stamina Consumption Every form of attack and ability in combat costs stamina to use and every attack will deal damage upon landing. Below is the list of damage multipliers and stamina consumption for all forms of actions that are based in the system. * ''Basic Attack. ''Deals damage equal to 10 times User's Strength | Consumes 1 Stamina * ''Quirk Attack. ''Deals damage equal to 12 times User's Quirk | Consumes 2 Stamina * ''Enhanced Attack. ''Deals damage equal to 25 times User's relative Power stat | Consumes 50 Stamina * ''Enhanced Ability. ''Does not deal damage | Consumes 50 Stamina * ''Ultimate Attack. ''Deal damage equal to 100 times User's relative Power stat | Consumes 150 Stamina * ''Plus Ultra! Attack. ''Deal damage equal to 300 times User's relative Power stat | Consumes 50% of the user's Maximum Stamina Some values may be altered by a person's equipment or abilities. Quirk Gauge In order to prevent abuse of a character's strong attacks and abilities, My Hero America uses a Quirk Gauge. At the start of combat, all characters get one bar in their Quirk Gauge. Every other turn in combat, a character will gain another Gauge in their Quirk Gauge. A user may store up to a maximum of 5 Quirk Gauges at once. Any form of attack or ability that is not a Basic Attack or Quirk Attack consumes an amount of a character's Quirk Gauge. * ''Transformation Quirk. ''Consumes one Gauge of a character's Quirk Gauge * ''Enhanced Attack/Ability. ''Consumes one Gauge of a character's Quirk Gauge * ''Ultimate Attack. ''Consumes three Gauges of a character's Quirk Gauge * ''Plus Ultra! Attack. ''Consumes five Gauges of a character's Quirk Gauge Stats and Damage Types Damage Types * ''Physical Damage. ''Any attack that inflicts damage by use of the character's body or direct contact with their equipment deals Physical Damage. Attacks that deal Physical Damage use Strength as their Power multiplier unless specifically stated otherwise. Is considered an Advanced Stat when designing custom attacks or abilities. * ''Quirk Damage. ''Any attack that inflicts damage by use of the character's quirk through any means deals Quirk Damage. Attacks that deal Quirk Damage use Quirk as their Power multiplier unless specifically stated otherwise. Is considered an Advanced Stat when designing custom attacks or abilities. * ''Weapon Damage. ''Any attack that inflicts damage by use of the character's weapons deals Weapon Damage. Any item that inflicts Weapon Damage is also considered Physical Damage for stat changes. Attacks that deal Weapon Damage use Strength as their Power multiplier unless specifically stated otherwise. Is considered an Advanced Stat when designing custom attacks or abilities. Basic Stats * ''Health. ''Health is a character's lifeline, quite literally. Anytime they are hit in combat by an attack, they will lose Health. Health can be increased by leveling up or using Vitality Supplements from the Mall. If a character's Health reaches zero, they are considered to be dead and can no longer be used as a playable character. * ''Stamina. ''Stamina is the energy a character requires to commit actions in combat. A character's Maximum Stamina can be increased by purchasing Endurance Supplements from the Mall. A character can regain 5 Stamina per Action Point they do not use in a turn or 15% of their Maximum Stamina by skipping their entire turn. If a character reaches 0 Stamina, they will enter Stasis. If a character is in Stasis, they will be immobile for 5 turns and regain 20% of their Maximum Stamina per turn. Immobilization reduces the user's Speed to 0, meaning that they cannot dodge any incoming attacks. * ''Strength. ''Strength is a character's ability to inflict Physical Damage to their target. Strength can be increased by leveling up, using abilities that increase the Strength stat, or by purchasing Muscle Supplements from the Mall. * ''Quirk. ''Quirk is a character's ability to inflict Quirk Damage to their target. Quirk can be increased by leveling up, using abilities that increase the Quirk stat, or by purchasing Mental Supplements from the Mall. * ''Speed. ''Speed determines a character's ability to land and evade hits. Speed can be increased by leveling up, using abilities that increase the Speed stat, or by purchasing Agility Supplements from the Mall. Speed is the combined stat of Accuracy and Evasion, but increasing Speed will subsequently increase Accuracy and Evasion as well. The way Speed is used to determine whether an attack hits or misses is by simply adding both the attacker's and the target's speed together and plugging the sum into a Random Number Generator. If the number that comes out is equal to or less than the attacker's speed, the attack is considered to be a hit. If an attack is hitting multiple targets, each target is calculated separately. Advanced Stats * ''Accuracy. ''Accuracy is the stat that determines a user's ability to land attacks. Accuracy is passively increased whenever Speed is increased. Accuracy can also be increased separately. If only accuracy is increased and not Speed as a whole, the user's Speed stat will be increased by the Accuracy boost whenever they attack. * ''Evasion. ''Accuracy is the stat that determines a user's ability to avoid attacks. Evasion is passively increased whenever Speed is increased. Evasion can also be increased separately. If only evasion is increased and not Speed as a whole, the user's Speed stat will be increased by the Evasion boost whenever they are attacked. * ''Damage Resistance. ''Damage Resistance determines how much damage of an attack a character is capable of resisting. Damage Resistance can be increased by purchasing certain equipment. Within Damage Resistance there are three sub-stats which are Physical Resistance, Quirk Resistance, and Weapon Resistance. These stats are still considered an Advanced Stat but because they are weaker they are sometimes easier to get passed when creating a custom attack or ability. NOTE: Any stat that can be thought of that is not designated here is automatically considered an Advanced Stat. Status Effects may only have a maximum potency of 5% and a maximum accuracy of 25%. Battle Setup Player 1 * Health: 5,000/5,000 * Stamina: 500/500 * Quirk Meter: 1 * Strength: 5 * Quirk: 5 * Speed: 5 * Equipment: N/A * Enhanced Attack A: N/A * Enhanced Attack B: N/A * Enhanced Attack C: N/A * Ultimate Attack A: N/A * Ultimate Attack B: N/A * Plus, Ultra! Attack: N/A * Effects: N/A Player 2 * Health: 5,000/5,000 * Stamina: 500/500 * Quirk Meter: 1 * Strength: 5 * Quirk: 5 * Speed: 5 * Equipment: N/A * Enhanced Attack A: N/A * Enhanced Attack B: N/A * Enhanced Attack C: N/A * Ultimate Attack A: N/A * Ultimate Attack B: N/A * Plus, Ultra! Attack: N/A * Effects: N/A BATTLE START! Fight to 1HP! * Turn Order: Player 2, Player 1